


Little Things #41

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [41]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cats, F/M, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Sweet Jaebeom brought you flowers.





	Little Things #41

"It reminded me of you," is all Jaebeom reasons when you ask him why he's giving you a bouquet of your favourite flowers. Yes, he probably remembered you upon seeing them because he knows it's your favourite, but that doesn't justify why he bought it and why he was at a flower shop in the first place.

"Okay... I would have suspected you did something bad that's why you're trying to make up by bringing home flowers, but that's not likely, right?" you raise a brow.

"Of course! I didn't do anything. You shouldn't think like that," he insists.

You narrow your eyes. Suspicious, but the flowers are pretty so you'll just question him after you've put them on a vase. You walk to where you remember the empty vases are stored, while Jaebeom takes a seat at the sofa.

"YAH IM JAEBEOM, WHY ARE ALL THE VASES BROKEN?"

Jaebeom flinches at the sound of your voice echoing throughout the entire house. He waits for you to come back to the living room with a flushed face. He stands up and holds your shoulders. "Babe..."

"Who is it? Nora? Odd? I told you to make them stay in your room!"

"No, it's not them."

"Do not dare tell me that it's you just to save your cats from my wrath."

"Oh, you saw through my plan."

You glare.

"No, babe, it really isn't us. It's one or maybe both of my new cats. I put them there for a while as punishment for breaking a frame in our room so."

You take a deep breath. "What?! Jaebeom, you need to control your cats! Make another room for them, God! They're going to break all our stuffs."

"Really? They're gonna be so happy!" he says before rushing to the bedroom to tell his pets about the great news.

You've been played.

 


End file.
